1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a vehicle seat which can be arranged into a variety of modes from a seating mode in which an occupant sits on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front passenger seat can be arranged into a variety of modes from a seating mode in which an occupant sits on. The variety of modes includes, for example, a table mode in which a back side of a seatback is used as a table, a rear seat passenger enter/exit mode in which the seatback takes a forwardly tilting posture so as to facilitate entering and exiting of a rear seat occupant into and from a rear seat, or a storage mode in which a seat cushion and the seatback are folded so as to utilize a space widely within a passenger compartment. In this way, the front passenger seat can be used for various purposes in addition to a regular purpose of allowing an occupant to sit on.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3083264 is known as a related-art document of the present application.
However, the above-described front passenger seat can be arranged into only one of the variety of modes. Therefore, the front passenger seat might be sufficiently useful. Therefore, it has been conceived of a front passenger seat which can be arranged into a plurality of modes in the variety of modes. However, in this case, the configuration of the front passenger seat might become complex.